Holiday
by allekto
Summary: Aww... holiday fluff! Daisuke & Ken on a quiet morning. Rated mostly for the yaoiness. Happy Holidays!


Notes: yeah, they don't celebrate Christmas in Japan.  I know that.  But, all religious things aside, I thought a bit of Christmas Kensuke fluff would be good for everyone!  Happy Holidays no matter what you celebrate!!  Dedicated to Rei- 'cos you rock.

Warnings: honestly, like you don't know from the notes.

Disclaimer: if I owned them, I would've gotten toasted for more than just the holiday cheer… ~_^

Holiday 

To some, it was the holiest of days.  For others, it was a day to reflect, a day to give gifts and watch those they loved smile.  Even more simply wanted the day to go by and be done with.  And still others neither celebrated nor acknowledged the day.  After all, it was just a day- much like any other.  Not everyone celebrates the same holidays after all…

But for two young boys, it was a day they shared in secret, in a private ceremony of gift-giving and reveling.  Ken and Daisuke always celebrated their anniversary, joking with their friends that it was just another day to give one another presents.  Though they had already received the greatest gifts of all- each other.

At a quarter till noon, Ken waited in the living room of the Motomiya apartment.  His beloved would be out any moment and he wanted everything to be perfect.  Only a flawless day could accompany such a flawless love.  And what better way to start it than with flowers?

A rumpled, bed-headed Daisuke ambled out to where his boyfriend sat waiting patiently.  Without Ken noticing, he crept up behind the sofa and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy.  "Mmm… Happy Anniversary, Ken-chan."  Dai kissed the other boy's cheek and smiled.

When Ken turned, he melted on the spot.  This creature, this beautiful, exuberant boy held every piece of his heart and soul.  Returning the kiss he whispered, "Merry Christmas, Dai-chan."

It was their private joke.  They always "celebrated" the holiday together.  For some reason, none of their friends had caught on to the act in the three years they had been dating.  Hell, the rest of the Destined didn't even know Daisuke and Ken were an item, Nevermind that they decided to partake of a separate holiday.

Daisuke all but purred as he slid around the couch and placed himself in Ken's lap.  They kissed for a while before the redheaded boy spoke again.  "Tasty Ken.  My favorite gift of all."  When his boyfriend blushed, he merely laughed.

The entire nature of their union was lighthearted and warm.  It made Ken feel like he was made of light- no, of kindness.  A feeling he was only too ready to give and share with his beloved.  "I got you something, Dai-chan," the genius whispered.  "Something special."

Cinnamon eyes lighting up like a proverbial Christmas tree, Daisuke smiled tenderly.  "Let me see!  Ooh, presents!  Just what this holiday is all about."  He eagerly dove for the small, wrapped package that Ken gestured to sitting on the table before them.

"So, I hear," Ken's quiet commentary on the day went nearly unheeded.

But when Daisuke opened the box, he found only another wrapped box.  Puzzled, he unwrapped again, this time finding one more wrapped package.  Only the last was shaped nothing like a box or anything else he could name for that matter.  "Um, Ken…?"

"Just open it."  Ruffling his boyfriend's hair, Ken smiled.  It seemed Daisuke was always doing that- making him smile and feel comfortable, loved.

Pulling off the last bits of paper, Dai found a simple silver ring.  Just a small band.  Large enough to fit his ring finger, with an engraving- _zutto_.  Forever.  "Ken?"  There were tears in the deep colored eyes.  "Are you…?  I mean, is this…?"

Ken only nodded.  "Hai, Daisuke-chan," he murmured.  "Forever."

The lovers kissed, sealing their promise.  Only the two of them.  Forever.

*************

awww… Fluff.  Yummy.  This is what happens on holidays when I drink too much wine.  I can still feel it buzzing through my bloodstream!  Hope everyone has a happy and joyous day!!!


End file.
